Una noche de Copas
by Number6
Summary: Helga es adolescente y planea divertirse mucho en la fiesta de Rhonda, pero encontrará que la diversión y el alcohol a veces no combinan. Fic ambientado en los Patakis, regalo de cumpleaños de Max.


_Para Max, Tronk y Will, con cariño, admiración y respeto._

"_¡Oye Arnold!"_

- ¡No, ya esta muy usado!

"_Arnold"_

- ¡No, es muy simplón!

"_Amado mío."_

- ¡No, es muy cursi! ¡Criminal! ¿Cómo empiezo?

Helga G. Pataki se enfrentaba a un problema común a todos los escritores. Bloqueo de escritor. Simplemente tenía que escribir algo muy importante, pero no lograba empezar. Cuanto principio escribía, lo tachaba inmediatamente, luego lo borraba con furia, y volvía a empezar el proceso.

"El principio era lo más difícil, una vez que lo tenga, todo lo demás saldrá natural" - reflexionó Helga.

El problema era que el día aún no había terminado oficialmente, así que Helga no podría reportarle a Arnold todo lo acontecido. Pero hoy era la fiesta de Rhonda, la fiesta "sorpresa" porque los padres de Rhonda habían salido inesperadamente de fin de semana. Helga planeaba divertirse tanto en la fiesta, que no tendria fuerza para escribir una carta a Arnold a la medianoche, por lo que comenzaba temprano.

Pero no podía concentrarse en estos momentos, debido a...

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja

Al escuchar las risas, Helga frunció el ceño en un gesto asesino. Eran risas de Olga y Lila. No era suficientemente malo que Olga hubiera regresado de Alaska a su casa para "perseguir su carrera de actriz", sino que ahora también Lila, que tiempo atrás había prometido desaparecer de Hillwood, volvía a aparecer. Parecía que ninguna de las dos se decidiera a largarse de la vida de Helga.

Las risas continuaban surgiendo del cuarto de Olga. Risas casi angelicales, armoniosas y musicales. Risas que, Helga estaba segura, volverían locos a un monton de tarados. Y la verdad, Helga tenía razón. Su hermana seguía siendo, a sus veintisiete años, una combinación del talento de Martha Stewart, la apariencia de Cameron Diaz y el talento de Yo Yo Ma. Y Lila... Lila seguía siendo dulce, inteligente, simpática, bonita y lo peor de todo, bastante atractiva.

Esto último no le importaba mucho a Helga. Ella era una chica alta, delgada, estudiadamente musculosa. Sus facciones no podían llamarse hermosas, pero cuando pensaba en Arnold, semejaba a un ángel, y cuando no lo hacia, que era la mayor parte del tiempo que interactuaba en sociedad, mostraba ya sea un gesto molesto y fastidiado, o la siniestra sonrisa de quien se sabe más fuerte que tu y puede acabarte de un solo golpe.

Sin embargo, pensaba Helga, Lila había desarrollado todas las curvas justo en los lugares en que se necesitaban. Eso unido a una carita angelical, la hacían la niña más popular de la escuela. Y sin embargo, se conformaba con el tonto de Stinky, su novio, a quien Helga jamás considero más inteligente que un kilo de queso.

Helga siempre había considerado que había algo malvado en Lila, que ella estaba fingiendo dulcemente y que manipulaba a los demás. Pero en estos seis años sin Arnold, incluso ella tenia que aceptar que Lila no solo era perfecta, sino además una buena amiga y una persona íntegra. Y de hecho lo hacia, pero no en este día.

Las risas volvieron a surgir de su cuarto. Con algún asombro, Helga constato que esta risa no era la risa artificial de Olga, burbujeante de felicidad. No. Era su risa natural, verdadera risa. La risa que solo tienen las personas que de verdad se divierten.

Esto enojo a Helga mucho. La verdad, que Olga se divirtiera más con la tonta de Lila que con su propia hermana la ponía fuera de sus casillas. Pero después del fiasco del paseo en bote, hacía seis años, Helga había renunciado a hacer cosas juntas con ese cursi par.

Así que solo quedaba aceptar que Olga se sentía mejor con Lila, quien no la trataba como una tonta demostrando un obvio aire de superioridad, o culpar a Lila de todo.

La primera opción era demasiado madura, pensó Helga, y la segunda demasiado fácil.

Así que Helga, siendo Helga, optó por la segunda.

"Par de locas. ¿Qué le ve mi hermana a la tonta de Lila? Par de bobas cursis. ¡Cómo las odio!"

De pronto, la inspiración le llegó a Helga. Rápidamente tomo una hoja limpia y comenzó a escribir.

"Estúpido Cábeza de Balón

¿Cómo fuiste a enamorarte de Lilaaaaaa? Siempre fuiste un tarado que se dejó impresionar por una cara bonita. Si no recuerda a la boba de Ruth, a la fácil de Summer y si, ¡no creas que no me enteré de tu ridículo romance con la señorita Felter! Pero con Lila si te sacaste el premio, ¡tonto cabezón! Todo un año molestándola y ella ni interés tenía. Lo que tienes de cabezón, lo tienes de..."

Helga continuó su carta sin ningún problema. Como ella había pensado, una vez comenzado, lo demás era pan comido.

XXX

Lila estaba contenta hablando con Olga, tanto, que se decidió a contarle todo. Lila tenia altas calificaciones, una buena reputación entre alumnos y maestros, un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado para su edad, y aún así, tenía muchos problemas. Todos ellos podían ser descritos en una sola palabra: dinero.

Su padre tenía un trabajo que garantizaba una vida digna, pero la adolescencia, así lo sentía Lila cada día más, exige un nivel de vida mucho más allá de la dignidad. Lila tenía que trabajar para conseguir cosas que muchos de sus amigos daban por sentadas: Ropa nueva cada año, visitas a centros recreativos como Dinolandia y entradas para el cine representaban para ella gastos superfluos, para los que tenía que conseguir dinero.

Por supuesto que podría haberle pedido dinero a su padre, pero eso ni pensarlo. Lila no se atrevería a molestar a su padre con cosas intrascendentes. El problema era que Lila sabía que no era tan intrascendente.

Lila tenía pánico a perder a sus amigos por no tener dinero para acompañarlos a los juegos o al cine. Asimismo, sentía que tenía que escapar del círculo de pobreza al que había llegado su familia cuando se mudaron de Pleasantville. Ella sabia que tendría que ahorrar lo mejor posible si quería ir a la Universidad. Cualquier error condenaría su vida para siempre. Lila se sentía muy presionada: estaba acostumbrada a encarar la vida con dignidad y alegría, pero justo el año pasado decidió abandonar su sueño de ser bailarina para perseguir otros más realistas, y solo con su novio Stinky o con Olga se sentía con la suficiente confianza de discutir estos temas.

Olga tenía experiencia en el problema de Lila. Verse obligado a fingir felicidad, seguridad y entusiasmo mientras estabas muerto de miedo, era algo que ella podía comprender. Tal vez era eso lo que las había mantenido unidas todos esos años después del programa de la hermana mayor.

Lila estaba contándole precisamente como al fin había logrado ahorrar suficiente dinero para al fin descansar unas semanas y darle a Stinky una sorpresa: Invitarlo al cine. Una de las cosas por las que Lila estaba más agradecida en la vida era tener a Stinky, un chico de su mismo ambiente campirano transplantado a la gran ciudad, con un gran corazón y que realmente comprendía que Lila se la pasara el día trabajando en vez de estar todo el tiempo con él.

Justamente estaban platicando eso, cuando escucharon unos pasos rápidos bajar las escaleras. Era Helga, con su carta en la mano.

Helga salió rápidamente de la casa y se dirigió al buzón en la esquina. Lo abrió resueltamente, acercó la carta… Y espero unos segundos. Después, cerró el buzón, tomo la carta y volvió a su casa. Un extraño ritual, que había sustituido a saltar la cuerda frente a la casa de Arnold, crear altares en su armario y realizar sacrificios animales.

Helga era… complicada.

Helga regresó, con la carta en el bolsillo de sus jeans, cuando al entrar a la puerta, notó que Nick Vermicelli se despedía de su padre entregándole una pequeña botella cuya etiqueta decía claramente "Tequila".

Helga subió las escaleras y se quedó arriba unos minutos mientras Nick se despedía de Bob, y sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos.

A los nueve años, Helga creyó que ya no tenía ilusiones, pero su corazón, lleno de dudas, recelos y temores, y aún con todo eso, semiheroico, debió haber conservado algunas, porque a los quince se sentía muy desilusionada.

Por ejemplo, Bob no era el gran as de los negocios que el había siempre presumido ser. Prueba de ello era que había vuelto a hacer negocios con Nick Vermicelli, esa serpiente con forma humana, quien - Helga estaba segura - no tardaría en sacarle dinero a ese pichón de Bob.

Lo anterior se dijo en una sola frase, pero a Helga le llevó largos años darse cuenta de que su padre, el implacable y cruel Bob, terror de clientes y empleados, no era sino un abusivo que con su actitud agresiva encubría el temor de no ser ni la mitad de listo de lo que presumía.

Y no, Helga no hizo una comparación con su propia vida.

Ni hablar de Olga. La hermana pródiga había regresado a casa. A estudiar una carrera de actuación, había dicho ella, pero en realidad, a acaparar la atención de Mami y Papi, pensó Helga con odio.

Y en verdad tenía razón. En un pequeño rincón de su corazón, siempre a salvo del odio y el resentimento, una pequeña voz le decía que Olga estaba usando esta ridícula carrera de actuación como otra excusa más para protegerse del horrible y amenazador mundo real, en el hogar Pataki, llena de las atenciones de Bob y Miriam. Olga utilizaba a sus padres como toda su vida lo había hecho, y Helga no podía sino sentir lástima por una persona que aún no lograba cortar el cordón umbilical.

Claro que admitirlo era mucho más doloroso que solo odiar a Olga.

Y luego, Miriam. De todos los temas en la casa Pataki, el más dificil de tocar. Miriam, quien estaba loca por el yoga. Miriam, que iba a ciertas misteriosas sesiones con ciertas misteriosas personas de una cierta misteriosa organización llamada AA. Miriam, la persona que hacía seis años había sacrificado la posición como reina de los localizadores, estar en control de las cosas, su propia vida, casi todo por darle a Helga algo que ella apreciaba cada vez menos: una vida normal.

No, Helga no pensaría en Miriam. A menos que la situación se lo exigiera. Pero no iba a dejar una botella de tequila en la casa. Eso si que no.

Algo se le iba a ocurrir…

Las risas volvieron a sonar escaleras arriba.

Y efectivamente, algo se le ocurrió a Helga.

XXX

¿Y bien, hay alguna duda?

Un coro de voces fastidiadas contestaron a coro que no. Y eran sinceras: La explicación deshilvanada, incoherente y a ratos absurda del entrenador Whittenberg no había generado dudas en el equipo de deportes extremos de Hillwood. De hecho, las dudas que surgían no tenían que ver con la cita para la carrera a campo traviesa del día de mañana, sino con temas muy distantes a eso, como ¿Quién le dijo a Whittenberg que podía ser entrenador? ¿Porque insiste en opacar a su esposa, quien es indiscutiblemente mejor entrenadora? y tal vez la más importante, ¿Cómo demonios hacía el gordo, tonto y necio troglodita de Whittenberg para estar casado con la hermosa, inteligente y capaz de su esposa Trish?

Esta última pregunta se encontraba en la mente de Sid, el más reciente integrante del equipo de deportes extremos de Hillwood. El gusto de Sid en actividades en equipo se orientaba más a las investigaciones paranormales (se había inscrito desde hacía cinco años al grupo en Internet de "Los ojos hinchados"), pero Sid no habia perdido tampoco el gusto por ensuciarse y acariciar ranas. Sin embargo, desde el años pasado esas aficiones fueron reemplazadas por algo mucho más emocionante, más excitante, más adictivo: la afición al miembro más antiguo del equipo de deportes extremos: Nadine.

Nadine estaba parada frente a Sid, vestida con pantalones cortos de explorador, una blusa de mangas cortas, calcetas, enormes zapatos de trabajo y, entres sus manos enguantadas de negro, una gran red para cazar insectos. Tenía un extraño peinado que simulaba, junto con sus lentes para el sol, una enorme tarántula. De hecho, parecía que su cabeza se separaría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento y comenzaría a usar esas patas para caminar.

Sid desechó esa idea. Más bien se concentró en las rodillas y los codos de Nadine, agrietados por tanto esfuerzo. De hecho, Nadine era aún más musculosa que Helga, debido a tantos deportes que practicaba, entre ellos, ciclismo, escalamiento, rafting, etc, etc. Y lo más extraño, era que todas estas actividades estaban encaminadas a un fin común: Explorar nuevos lugares apartados, para llegar hasta donde ninguna otra entomóloga aficionada había llegado. Todo tenía que ver con su obsesión por los insectos. Todo, incluso su peinado.

Porque, ya sea por ser la mejor amiga de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, o por algun milagro, Nadine había logrado lo imposible: Que un peinado en forma de insecto se viera cool. Su hermoso cabello rubio, su tono de piel achocolatada, bronceada por el sol, su sonrisa encantadora. De hecho, toda su vestimenta casual era realmente elegante. A Sid le recordaba a cierta heroína de video juegos... claro que Nadine no estaba tan desarrollada en...

- Sid, Sid, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Eh, perdón entrenadora, ¿Que decía?

- La reunión será mañana a las 800 horas para abordar el autobús, quien no este aqui a esa hora, no podrá asistir. ¿Queda claro?

- Si señora Whittenberg.

- Bien, si alguien desea regresar a la ciudad con nosotros, avísennos.

Todo el club se dispersó y los adolescentes cuyos padres habían venido a recogerlos se encaminaron a sus autos, mientras que los demás fueron hacia la parada del autobús. Nadine aprovechó para guardar unas cosas en su mochila. Este era el momento, reflexionó Sid, de invitarla como pareja a la fiesta de Rhonda.

- Disculpa Nadine...

- ¿Dime Sid?

Sid sintió que el universo se iluminaba al ver la sonrisa de Nadine. Ella era tan hermosa, tan segura de si misma, tan modesta... y su risa era tan delicada, tan graciosa... ¿Cómo era la palabra? Risa argentina...

- Nadine, quería preguntarte si tu aún...

Sid se vio interrumpido por una alarma de celular. Era raro, ya que estaban en campo abierto, pero al parecer aún había suficiente señal. Siempre sonriente, Nadine tomó el aparato.

- Permíteme un momento Sid.

- Claro - dijo Sid decepcionado por la interrupción.

Nadine escucho unas palabras no muy claras, pero reconoció la voz de inmediato.

- !Peapod!

Y rió con una risa argentina. Y Sid sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Peapod Kid. Increíble como aún todos llamaban así a ese presumido. Peapod Kid, el chico guapo, millonario, y perteneciente al selecto grupo de la gente "cool". Peapod Kid, quien usaba gafas oscuras desde cuarto grado y se veía bien con ellas. Peapod Kid, todo lo que Sid - y casi todo adolescente como Sid - anhelaba ser, y no era.

Sid vió todo rojo. La vena de histerismo y paranoia que tenía desde chico volvió a hacer presencia. Le parecía que Peapod invitaba a Nadine, que esta aceptaba, el quedaba como un tarado a la vista de todos, obligado a pasar la peor noche de su vida en una fiesta de humillación y derrota. ¿Cómo podría Nadine elegirlo a el en vez de a Peapod? ¡Qué ingenuo había sido!

En un arranque de cólera y celos como solo se pueden sentir a los quince años, Sid se encaminó a los autos estacionados, haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

Mientras tanto, Nadine decía...

- Peapod, Peapod no puedo escucharte... Si, estoy en las afueras... las afueras... el bosque... ¿luego te llamo si?

Y cortó la comunicación y procedió a cerrar su mochila.

Sid subió al auto del entrenador Wittenberg, quien le preguntó:

- ¿Falta alguien más?

Sid negó con la cabeza, más que nada para evitar hablar y que las lágrimas salieran intempestivamente. El entrenador asintió y el automóvil partió.

Nadine los vio perderse en la lejanía sorprendida, incluso corrió un poco agitando los brazos, pero fue inútil. Ella pensó que el entrenador la esperaría, pero ya todos se iban.

- Bueno, - dijo Nadine en voz baja - Mejor voy en autobús.

Y se dirigió a la parada más próxima. No era tan malo, solo llegaría a la fiesta de Rhonda sin cambiarse, comería algo con ella, se divertiría unas pocas horas en la fiesta, llegaría a casa temprano para dormir y estar lista para el gran concurso.

Por lo menos, ese era el plan. Pero nada podría haberle hecho siquiera imaginar los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

XXX

En los confines de la casa Pataki, una mente poderosa urdía un plan que su maltratado corazón calificaba de maligno. Un plan que la libraría del contenido de la botella, salvando a Miriam de tentaciones innecesarias, y de paso haría ver a Lila como una tonta.

Bueno, eso no necesitaba un plan exactamente, era un hecho evidente.

Más bien, un plan que destrozaría la imagen perfecta de Lila en la mente de todos los tontos que estaban locos por ella. Helga conocia a algunos chicos de la secundaria. Esto sería genial.

Y así discurría maldades Helga, sin temer o considerar siquiera que sus actos arruinarían la noche de casi todos sus conocidos y algunas personas que aún no tenía el gusto de conocer.

XXX

- Si nadie se abrocha ese botón de la camisa, ¿para que lo ponen?

Esta interesante conversación se desarrollaba en el apartamento de un tal Max, quien conversaba con uno de sus amigos, Will. Max trataba de llevar la conversación lejos de los dos temas favoritos de Will.

- ¿Por qué las chicas bonitas se enamoran de los tipos más tontos?

Max suspiró. Will estaba así desde que descubrió a esa chica Lila en la escuela secundaria. Mejor sería cambiar de tema.

¿Conseguiste el auto?

Pero Max no sabía que había dado pie a Will para hablar de su segundo tema favorito:

- Mi hermano arruinó todo.

Will continuo hablando. Era un chico de lentes oscuros, cabello rojizo y cola de caballo, mientras que Max era un chico alto que usaba unos llamativos lentes para protegerse los ojos, bañados por la pálida luz del monitor de su computadora.

Ambos adolescentes habían descubierto las hormonas el año pasado, y estaban ansiosos por ir a la fiesta de Rhonda a conocer chicas en general, y a Lila y a Phoebe, en particular.

- ... y es por eso que no pude traer mi auto, ah, pero eso si, mi hermano me las va a pagar. Pero ahora, ¿Como podremos ir a la fiesta? Y aún más importante, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a conocer a las chicas?

- No te preocupes - respondió Max sin levantar la vista de su computadora ni sus hábiles manos del teclado - Yo siempre tengo un plan de respaldo - dijo al utilizar su micrófono para llamar por Internet.

En un sitio mal iluminado y peor ventilado. Un chico alto, vestido de mezclilla, con unos lentes extraños y un sombrero vaquero, miraba a tres chicos más pequeños que el.

- Seguramente creen que atacándome los tres juntos podrán ganarme. La verdad no creo que ustedes deban guiarse por mi opinión, así que no les diré que soy el mejor el mundo, de la región o ni siquiera de la ciudad, pero... - y se les acercó amenazadoramente - estoy seguro que soy el mejor en esta habitación...

El momento dramático fue interrumpido por el timbre de un celular.

- Bueno - contestó el chico del sombrero sin despegar la vista ni un momento de sus oponentes. - Max, ¿Que deseas?

- Solo saber si puedes acompañarnos a mí y a Will hoy a la fiesta de la escuela.

- Ah, tengo ahora mi propia fiesta. Hay tres chicos que quieren saber que tan bueno soy, y no me gustaría dejarlos con la duda. Gracias de todas maneras.

- Bueno Tronk, debo insistir, principalmente, porque tú eres el único con auto.

- Aja, conque por eso llamaste, ¿No? Fíjate que ahora estoy ocupado.

- Es una lástima, sobre todo porque la fiesta la da Rhonda Lloyd.

Por la mente de Tronk pasó la imagen de Rhonda: Alta, delgada, sofisticada, con un cuerpo digno de una supermodelo y su cabello negro hasta la cintura.

- Bueno bueno Max, tampoco voy a dejar a dos amigos a su suerte, estoy seguro que pronto acabare con todos aqui...

- ¿En serio? Que buena noticia Tronk - dijo Max, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa que a Will, viendo el rostro de Max, iluminado con la pálida luz del monitor, y sus lentes reflejando unos rayos rojos, se le antojo siniestra y manipuladora,

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este fic es un regalo para Max, Tronk y Will, y esta basado en una genial ilustración de Troncan Tronk llamada Drunkards.

Este fic narra las desventuras de una Helga adolescente, ambientada en un mundo lo más parecido posible a la que su creador, Craig Bartlett, quería hacer su serie de los Patakis.

Al parecer, Craig no decidió si quería que Lila estuviera en ese programa, asi que decidí dejarla porque es la antítesis de Helga.

Según un chat de Craig, Helga le escribe diariamente una carta a Arnold, la cual llevá al correo pero jamás entrega. Craig dice que Helga es complicada, más yo sospecho que esta loca.

Y a propósito, este fic no persigue fines de lucro.

Espero actualizar pronto, este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños, espero lo disfruten todos. Gracias por leer. Ah, y dejen un review!

Number6.


End file.
